For many applications, sanitary water fixtures having single-lever mixer valves are desired in which the length of the lever arm is very long, for example as in hospitals, where before surgery, the long handles can be actuated with the elbow. However, such long lever arms involve problems especially regarding the hazard of spindle failure and the possibility of accidental opening when wall-mounted.
Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a long lever handle which can be installed on top of cartridges whose spindles have a small ultimate twisting and bending moment and where there is a brake to prevent accidental opening when wall-mounted.